What a nice day
by Jikesh
Summary: A last nice day was everything what the policeman wanted, but this seems to turn into something really unpleasant. Two policeman with a tense past and a fireman with a love for cats? [policeman!Sousuke x fireman!Makoto]
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**  
1\. Thank you for reading this.. well shit.  
2\. This story has swear words. Don't like it. Don't read it.  
3\. It also may contain sex scenes. between two men. MAY contain.  
4\. It also may or may not contain a lot of mistakes. Keep those for yourself.  
5\. I got this idea thanks to russian-levi, so this is also kind of for her? i dunno.. anyways check out her tumblr.. man she's not only hella hot, but also her blog is hella hot.. damn. fuck i hope she/you like it.. /sweats  
6\. I wrote this with the knowledge of 3 episodes and tumblr spoilers (duh..!)  
7\. This was supposed to be a oneshot.. well now i only hope to finish it within 3 Chapters.  
8\. ENJOY.  
EDIT: CODE 310: Shots fired and CODE 331: Building fire

It was a nice day. A quite and nice day. A day, he didn't have for a long time now. 'Yeah, a quite nice day', he though as he looked out the window. The sky was clear and dyed in a beautiful soft blue color, just like the pool they used to use. He stretched his arms and a noisy yawn escaped through his throat. "What a nice day" he said and turned back to his work place stocked with a huge stack of paperwork. With his left hand leaning against the table to support his heavy head and with the eyes watching his own hand playing with the pencil, he supposed to use to fill in the blank spaces of the papers before his nose. He sighed, thinking about, how he won't miss this ever again and just as he wanted to start with his annoying work, a really loud voice interrupted the peace around him. "Ey, bastard! What does this mean?!" now the noisy voice was next to him and introduced itself with a loud dull beat against the table, where his half life played off. His eyes still focused towards the pencil in his right hand, he let out a faint sigh. "Rin, you interrupt the nice day." - "Fuck your day and explain yourself! What does this mean?!" the man with the, in Sousukes opinion, weird reddish hair waved a paper across his head. Now the nice day is really ruined. The right hand finally stopped its playtime with the pencil, this way the black-haired guy could rub his sleepy eyes with his wrist and direct his view towards the noisy man. "What do you want, Rin?" asked he with a soft voice "This." with a strong tone his opponent presented the origin of the whole troublesome story. With an unpleasant feeling and without any unnecessary movement, he took the piece and gave it a quick glance before he gave it back. As he did so, he turned away from his oppressor towards his large stack of paperwork and tried foolishly to ignore his dear old friend, while filling out the white spaces of the paper. "You ain't gonna be serious, are ya'?" he said in a supressed soft sound. Now Sousuke knew exactly what would come next and this knowledge was useless as something really hard hit his head. A dull pain crossed his head and he reflexively tried to rub the pain away. "Ouch, Rin, this hurts" he said in a sarcastic tone as he glanced back towards his friend. "Well, I hope so and now tell me what this means!" he pulled the paper back against his face and Souske captured himself by throwing mad glimpeses towards the origin of his unpleasant reality. "Well, you can read Rin right? So, I guess you can understand it, if not you can ask the boss, right? As you can see I have work to do." he turned back to his annoying papers, as he used to call them and tried with this way to avoid the discussion about the not-so-good-to-avoid-topic. "Sousuke! You.." he was interrupted by a loud clanging noise, thanks to Souskes pencil, which flew across the table towards the empty glass on his table. Without a word, Sousuke stood up, put on his Jacket and walked out of his workplace, followed by Rin. As soon as they were outdoors he pulled out a pack of cigarettes out of his pocked, took one out and lit it on fire. "Talk" ordered his 'oppressor' as Sousuke took a drag* from his cigarette. "Didn't you read it?" even though he knew that he can no longer avoid this not-so-good-to-avoid-topic, he tried to at least draw his imagine of a quite, nice day longer. "Of course I read it! And now tell me. Tell me Sousuke why do you want to leave. Why do you want to leave the police? And why didn't you told me your decision before you submitted it?" a small smile flew through Sousukes face, as he took his last drag*. Nice day -out. "You mean; why do I leave you, right?" he threw his cigarette away and turned his head towards Rin, just so he could see the salty water run above his unrequited love. He took a step towards Rin and stroke with his right thumb, gently the tear under his eyes "Rin, you know the answer." the face all red, his friend stroke his hand away and rubbed his tears away. "Stop joking, you bastard. Why do you want to quit? Tell me." A soft laugh came out of Sousuke, ready to answer as a loud voice echoed through the uneasy atmosphere. "Hey, lovebirds! We have CODE 310 and CODE 331!" A shook ran through both and Sousuke was the first one to move. "Roger! I move out. Send me the location through the speaker!" he shouted as he ran towards his vehicle. "Count me in!" a faint shout followed Sousuke as both closed the doors and plugged the seat bells in. Sousuke glanced at Rin and gave him a crooked smile as he started the car. With the sirens on, they arrived quick to their destination. A destination where one could tell that hell ruled the place. Gunshots. Screams. Crys. Seven police cars. Two fire engines.

Sousuke unplugged his seat belt and took out his gun. Ready to shoot. Carefully he opened up the door, glimpsed a last time back to his friend. Silence. Both nodded. Both stormed trough Sousukes door out to the head of the operation, who crouched underneath another police car. "Ah, Sousuke good to see you, before you leave." - "WHAT THE?! EVEN HE KNOWS IT?!" Rins voice interrupts the officer and gun shoots flew into their direction, only striking the police car. "RIN. Now is really not the time." - "Guys. Both of you, stop it. We have a serious situation down here. We have to stop the culprit and save the hostage!" instructed the man with a serious undertone and both of them automatically forgot their not-so-good-to-avoid-topic and concentrate their toughs towards the action. "What do we have here?" Sousuke asked without turning his view from the building. "Male. Nearly 30. Ex-soldier. Shoot his wife and one of his two kids. Communication failed. SWAT team is on the way." as he spoke, Sousukes eyes went through the whole scenario as a huge explosion was triggered. Within seconds Sousuke instinctively packed Rin and covered him with his whole body. He held him solid underneath his torso and with the impact of the explosion, one could hear the windows clatter, a few seconds later a scent of fire could be smelled. Sousukes heart raced, it just didn't want to stop and Rin could not only hear it, but also feel it. For another few seconds both of them harden in that position, only the screams could unleash those two past lovers. Rin freed himself from Sousuke without a word and Sousuke.. he couldn't even lay an eye on him. He didn't want to see that one face he loves. He just couldn't. So he stroke his mouth with the back of the hand and within the feelings.

He stood up, the gun already in its sheath and he turned towards the scenario. The whole building was on fire. People screamed. No one moved. As he assumed the culprit shoot into a gas container. Without any hesitation he tossed Rin aside and ran towards the building. Only to be held back right in front the building entrance. "Ey, we take over now." a gentle voice appearance next to Sousukes ear. "Leave me be! I need to help!" he tried to escape the mans tough grip, as the gentle voice and its mysterious man retrains him even stronger. "No, Sir. I'm sorry, but without the gear you can't do anything except killing yourself." with contradiction he swallowed his pride and felled back. "Fine, but I'll go in when you won't come out." without looking in the firemans face, Sousuke knew by the mans voice that he smiled. "Fine by me" Sousuke took a step back to give him room to move. "There should be three Corpses and a kid still alive!" he shouted as the fireman and his crew of four people went in. Slowly Sousuke took a few steps back without turning his back against the building. Around him two or three ambulances arrived and the firefighter tried to stop the fire of capturing the building next to it. The remaining policemans secured the place and the only thing Sousuke could do was to wait for the fireman. It seemed like hours for the firemans to get out of the building, but as soon as they did Sousuke finally got a relieve.

Three fireman with three corpses: a man, a woman and a child. One fireman with a kid, still alive. Finally Sousuke could take a deep breath, but something felt wrong. /Wait, didn't five of them went in?/ he hysterical though and turned back and forth between the four fireman, who came out and the building on fire, which started to slowly falling appart. Tensely he ran to the mans who came out and they told him that the fifth one is still inside, searching a cat or something and that they couldn't do anything before he didn't come out. Whit this said, he just couldn't believe it and without any hesitation he undid his belt with the gun placed it in the hands of an adjacent fireman, 'took' a gas mask and ran towards the building.

Inside the building his whole vision was blurry and an incredible strong scent constricted his possibility to breath. He started to cough badly and he was glad that he 'took' the gas mask, as he coughing pulled it over his head. With the scent still in his nose he carefully started to search for the fireman. The roof literally started to fall apart and he had to hurry or he and his fireman wouldn't get out. After the literally hotheaded police officer couldn't find his fireman in the ground floor, he went upstairs because the basement was already spilled with wood and junk. Right in the first room, which seemed to be a bedroom, he was lucky to find the fireman recumbent before the bed. The irritate and angry policeman stamped inside "What the heck are you doing?! We have to leave the building, it's falling apart!" he shouted without any respond. "Oi.. are you..?" just after he though his fireman would be unconscious or even dead he moved and got up with something covered in black dust. "Got you!" Sousuke could literally see the joy through the voice of the man and he got even more mad, so he gave him a little punch against the head. "Are you mad?!" he shouted and only now the fireman raised his head and spotted his opposite. "What are you doing here?" Sousuke couldn't really see the firemans face, but he could tell through his voice, that he must be really surprised. "Did you forget what I promised?" he only responded "But you are not supposed to be here. It's dangerous and stu-" as the fireman spoke the building started to rumble and when they looked back to the entrance; it was closed.

_"What a nice day."_


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT IN THE RIGHT MIND DID YOU THINK?!" a loud voice formed words, which echoed from the walls of the small and simple decorated room, causing a troublesome headache. "Do you even understand what you did back there? Or did your ludicrous and stupid action, actually managed to wipe out even your last remaining working brain cells?" now the voice turned into a really weird and scary undertone and the particular angry looking eyes of the chief didn't really help their opposite to feel in any position save. "Are you deaf? I'm talking to you! Answer me." this wasn't his first stupid decision, so he was used to his chiefs furious looking face and the loud voice. But this was indeed the very first time for the chief to walk from one side to the other side, while he spoke. Without even really paying any attention to his somewhat angry principal, he followed in an upright sitting position and with his eyes the chiefs movements. "Chief, did something bad happen?" he asked without any hesitation and in a soft tone. "Are you fucking kidding?" a soft voice with an undertone replied. "No, I am serious." the eyes fixed on his opposite.  
Silence. Followed with the chiefs eyes examine his really stupid worker.

"Oh, how I wish I could just pull out my gun and shoot you. Unfortunately it's forbidden by law." the old man fixed his cloth, sat down at his table and started to rifle through his workplace, searching for the special papers. Sousuke didn't understand the situation anymore, maybe he should've had properly listen to his chiefs words. So he just remained silent, waiting for his boss to find what he was searching and to continue with the conversation or to allow him to go out. The former swimmer didn't even tried to ask his superior nor to move an inch because last time there wasn't even an inch space between the bullet and his head. Yes, he actually could learn through his failures.. _sometimes_. "You know Sousuke, this the 12th time you did something reckless **and** stupid and this is by far one of the Top 5 and I'm pretty sure this won't be your last time nor the stupidest enough." he sighed and shacked disappointingly his head "You're a good man, Sousuke, but I don't think that I can any longer look away." - "Chief, you ain't-" Sousukes eyes got bigger and he started to fear that his chief would suspend him and this would mean that his plan wouldn't come true. "Sousuke, I know you want to leave us, but with this kind of attitude.. I can no longer tolerate it." - "CHIEF!" a cry interrupted the superior and a dull beat against the table was a respond. "You shut the fuck up. You are not allowed to talk. Got it?" Sousuke didn't have any other choices than to obey his superior. So he sank frustrated into himself, the shoulders limp aside. "So, where did I end? Ah here.. so to continue: at the scenario, when the explosion happened you shield your co-worker, Matsuoka Rin, afterwards .. " a summing voice interrupted his flow as he searched for the main content ".. afterwards you gave your police gun, - yeah weapon, that really dangerous thingy.. wait I'll show you it, so you can have a better image" as he talked sarcastic he pulled something dark and heavy out of his looker and placed it with the front, directed towards Sousuke and a really loud beat on the table "This. You gave this a none authorized fireman, _you also may call him a civilian_, a gun. So, further.. ah here.. than you stole, god dammit son you're a policeman. You are supposed to follow the law; not to break it." a blurry image of a small red line on his right cheek appeared in his mind and he automatically rubbed his check to check, if it still was injured. Nothing. "OH! Common that was a lesson. No need to drag me into your stupidity. So, what next.. ah THAN you ran into the building, which was _obviously_ on fire.. well, at least you had enough brain cells to tell you, to at least put on the stolen gas mask." he than shook his head in disbelieve. "Later on you searched for the fireman, who was still inside the building, _well I'll count this as the only positive aspect of your actions back there_, to safe a ..." a loud laugh filled the whole room and Sousuke didn't quite knew how to react so he just remained silent and watched his chief beating the poor table followed with an insane loud laughter "Well, at least you ain't the only stupid one on this planet!" he busted out loud. After he finally got himself together, he continued with his reading. "Then the building started to slowly fall apart and you both got stuck in the room in the first floor..."

"What a nice day." Sousuke sighed as he saw their only way out to be blocked. Desperately he looked back through the room; searching for another way out. As he found the window, he though that would be their only one remaining solution to get out of their misery. The fireman still protectively holding the, in dust covered, thing, followed with his eyes the policeman and figured in an instant his thoughts out. "We're on the first floor. Plus there is no way we could jump down nor to the other building nor is there space.." - "Yeah, yeah nor could your super car with the ladder get us out. I get it. Just help me with this window." other than listening to his so super intelligent new 'friend' he vehement examined the window. "You're not so bright are you?" with this said the fireman went next to the man. "No, you're going up" he said with an straight face, pointing upwards. "Did you just .. " he couldn't finish his sentence as the policeman placed his hands around his hips and pulled him forcefully to himself. Their bodies closer together; nearly touching themselves, the heat in the fireman head rising. "I give you support, than you must easily reach the upper window, than you give me a hand and we escape through the window at the second floor with your super car and its ladder." This wasn't a suggestion, but simply an advise to obey. "Are you sure that I can make it to the window?" - "Nope." a fast respond, the fireman was speechless. "But if you do I'll treat you to something." even though the fireman couldn't see the stupid mans face, he knew that he smiled mocking. "Hold it." was his only answer to it, as he gave him the mysterious little bundle, so he could take off his gloves. Sousuke released him and took the thing, as the fireman made his way to the window, he climbed through it. The policeman withe the thing in the hands, naturally examined it "A kitten!? You seriously didn't leave because of a cat? Are you even.." - "Yes." he was interrupted with a mad voice. "Yes, I wanted to save the cat. In the end it's a living creature, just like you, isn't it? It deserves to be saved. Even if .. even if it's _dead_." with that said he raised his left arm as a signal to give him the cat, while he secured himself with the other hand at the window frame. Sousuke was surely impressed by those words and he carefully gave him the limp body. After he gave him the cat back, he immediately supported his firefighter, who cared the kitten like a cat mother in the mouth, as he tried to reach with his bare hands the upper window. It took him some time to finally reach it and to climb into the room, with the supporting help of the policeman. As he achieved to climb into the room, he quickly placed the kitten on the floor and reached out a hand to the policeman. "Here!" without any hesitation, Sousuke climbed out the window, but he couldn't reach the hand. "Common take my hand! We don't have much time!" the fireman screamed as he desperately reached out his hand even further out. The heat in the building raised each second higher and higher, the air got each time thinner and the stability of the building went lower. "Yes! I try my best.. but..uuff.." Sousuke was already out of breath, the support he gave back than already exhausted him way to much and the distance between those two men was to long. Therefor he backed off, pulled with one hand the gas mask off his face, while the other hand remained to keep him save, and looked back at his fireman. "I can't make it in this position." he said in a calm tone. "No!" the firefighter cried as he also took off his gas mask "Don't you dare to stay behind! You.. you still have to treat me to something!" the face all red and with a desperate look, he desperately tried to convince the policeman to try it again. "Are you stupid? This day was supposed to be my last one. I ain't gonna waste it! I jump." he screamed back, while he put all his left strength together. A smile appeared at the other mans face, as he reached out his hand again. "Roger. I catch you." Sousuke looked a last time back into the room and saw how the fire dangerously spread out. "Ready?" - "Ready." He jumped and the hand catched him. With all his strength, the fireman was able to drag the men inside. With an huge impact, Sousuke landed on his firefighter. In the room, Sousuke stood up and helped the men up. "Common, we have to hurry." before the fireman left with the policeman, he took the fluffy thing. Both ran the corridor along, towards the window; right underneath the main entrance "Yo, super ladder! Where here!" Sousuke screamed as he waved with his hands for attention.

"Well, you can speak of luck, that both of you still made it out." the chief rubbed his tired eyes and locked back at his troublemaker. "I have to suspend you." a shock ran through Sousuke "No, sir. Please! You can't do it! Please! I beg you! You know what this would mean.." - "Yes, I know exactly what this would mean for your plans to join the SWAT team. I know exactly. But son, listen; you gave your weapon to a none authorized person, you stole the gas mask, which you also left behind and you recklessly went into a building on fire. I have no other choices for you." a whole world broke in front of Sousuke.. or actually.. it already was broken, Rin broke it. This only showed him the painful true. His last remaining wish he formed for himself was ruined and this showed him the broken pieces clearly. He looked down and shocked his head. "I-I can't believe this" a smile appeared on his face. "I .. I just.." he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and stood up, without even looking at his superior and walked towards the desk to give him his police mark, so that he could leave. "Unless.." a soft voice interrupted the desperate silence, Sousuke looked up; eyes full of hope. "Unless.. you show forbearance and work for at least two weeks in 'Federal Voluntary Service'." - "**YES! YES, I DO!**" he was full of happiness and he could kiss and hug his chief right in this moment. "**BUT** this also means that you are not allowed to do anything stupid, plus you won't get any money for it. Do you understand?" - "Yes! I do! I totally do it!" a bright light in his eyes appeared as he nodded. "I kind of doubt it." he said and pushed the police mark and gun towards Sousuke "Take it and next time, think twice before you give it to a second party. We see each other on Monday." with gratitude Sousuke took his belongings and left the room. With a smile on his face, he went to his old workplace.

As he arrived to his workplace he could see a person, with weird reddish hair, sitting on his chair. Bits of the last conversation about the-not-so-good-to-avoid-topic appeared in his mind and the smile on his face vanished. "Sousuke! What did he said?" the person on his chair rapidly stood up an walked towards him. "Nothing really. Just the same stuff." he answered cold, while he took his jacket and went towards the exit. "What do you mean with same stuff? I heard him scream, don't tell me that was nothing!" a noisy voice followed him and Sousuke just wished for it to disappear, as he took out his cigarette, ready to lit it. "Oh, and are you still leaving and why?" now the voice got into the red zone. Without any hesitation he turned around, packed Rin at the collar and pushed him back to the wall. "You want to know? You want?!" - "Y-yes, I do." he responded as he gripped Sousukes hand and tried to pull him off, even though he knew exactly, that his past lover was stronger than him; he proved it more than once, when he they 'loved' each other. "I tell you why. I love you, Rin, even though you broke my heart. I still love you." he looked into the speechless eyes as he spoke and when he finished he pushed him hardly against the wall and turned away. "But I also hate you and _you_ know why. From now on we're only co-workers. So, don't interfere into my private life. Good bye." with this said he walked out. He didn't turned, not even once, he couldn't. He knew Rins expression, he didn't need nor wanted to see it. It would only hurt more. He loved that man, but he wasn't needed anymore, so he had to close that chapter and move forward and this was his only choice. He put the cigarette in his mouth and lit it. Took a breath. Looked up into the sky. A beautiful blue sky. He closed his eyes, breathed the air in &amp; out and opened his eyes again. Ready to go home, as his phone vibrated. He took it out of his pocked, looked at the screen and smiled.

**Number:** _unknown_

**Subject: **_\- _

"What a nice day."

_ok, i'm sorry no smexy time between sousuke and makoto.. _  
_but right now i just hope that this fanfiction won't get any longer.. /sweats_  
_okay. next chapter some more smexyness! _  
_oh my.. 2,437 words.. wtf. _  
_i hope you enjoyed! have a nice day!_  
_also it's like 00:20am here.. i should go to bed.. _  
_ah also: what do think about an omake? _  
_i love to troll my own creations and this ff .. i mean my sousuke _  
_gives me so many puns.. oh man.. would you like to read one? _  
_i dunno.. well.. bye bye_


	3. Chapter 3

The sky was still painted in a wonderful blue color. A nice cool breeze flew through Sousukes black hair as he looked with a cigarette in his mouth into the wide sky. He didn't quite understand why he got here in the first place, but he didn't regret it either. He took a last drag* and let out the smoke before he threw the stump away. /He sure takes some time/ the policeman kicked a stone while he waited next to the fire department for his appointment. "Ah, I'm sorry that it took so long. I had to change my cloths." a familiar voice echoed through the streets. "No, worries." The policeman replied "I also have to add that it wonders me that you're actually interested in bringing the kitten back to their former owner, but I'm glad you do." the fireman pulled the little cat out of his inner jacket, placed it on his right arm and started to pet it.

The policeman asked himself the same question. It's not like he doesn't care, it's just he isn't good with people. Due to his earlier behavior, he has to do something for the federal voluntary service and this was a good start. Plus he had to go through this in order to accomplish his dream; to be a member of the SWAT team. The black-haired policeman looked at his fireman, who genially petted the kitten and Sousuke thought that this man sure looked somewhat cute. He raised his hand into the direction where his car stood, so that the fireman could follow him without a word. The kitten in the fireman's arms took his whole attention, that's why he had to walk right next to the policeman if he didn't want to get lost.  
Time to time the fireman bumped into the dark-haired man and each time a soft voice whispered sorry, but it didn't bothered Sousuke on the contrary._ "You're cute."_

The fireman stopped and as the policeman looked back to see why the fireman didn't go further, all he could see was a deep red face. "W-What?" the fireman didn't dared to look into his opposites face as he stuttered. A crooked smile appeared on Sousukes face. He didn't intend to say his thought out loud. It was more of a thoughtless action, but he didn't mind it because he wasn't expecting something like this. _/Well, this could be fun/_ he thought as he looked at the fireman's face. Sousuke turned his head back to the direction he was heading and decided to pretend he didn't say a word in order to irritate the fireman and make him believe that it's something he wanted to hear. "D-Did you say something earlier?" still the stuttering voice in the background, as they finally reached the car. Sousuke opened up the door for the man and looked in his face as nothing happened. "What?" as he respond he glanced directly into the eyes of his fireman. The fireman automatically hid his head and got quickly into the car. "N-Nothing. It's nothing!" was the only thing Sousuke could hear in a high pitched tone before the fireman rapidly closed the door. The policeman had to suppress a smile as he got in because the last thing he could see was the deep red ear from the fireman.

Since Sousukes heart was broken by Rin, he didn't talk as he used to and the embarrassment on the fireman's side didn't help either to start a conversation during the ride to the cat's owner. When they finished their task, they found each other sitting in the car again.

"This sure is really sad." the fireman's usual soft voice echoed through the car. "Well, I was expecting something like this to happen." the policeman responded as he leaned against the car window with a cigarette in the hand. "I can take care of it, but I don't have anything for it and..." the fireman went silent as he thought about what just happened. Sousuke took a drag and looked at the fireman who started to pet the kitten again. It's no wonder that the little kid didn't want it back; it reminded him of happy days with his family; a dead family. This sure was a sad story, but it also was life. With this thought the policeman threw his unfinished cigarette out of the window and started the car. This suddenly gesture made the fireman curious "What are you doing?" - "Well, the kitten needs food and stuff, right?" the policeman sure couldn't handle the sad expression on the fireman; he also was convinced that the sadness doesn't suit him at all and he wanted it to vanish. "Sure" there it was, little but still there; a smile. "What's your name?" the fireman didn't aspect this question "M-Makoto. Tachibana Makoto." - "Say Makoto, when &amp; where shall I treat ya'?" Makoto couldn't believe what he just heard and he remembered the situation from before and he slowly started to turn red again.

Makoto remained silent as he constantly though how to avoid this topic up till he dared to look at Sousuke. "Oh, why do you still wear your uniform?" _/This was a bad move, but I let it count/_ a crooked smile appeared on Sousuke's face, that he had to hide with the back of his hand as he drove the car. "Well, I didn't have the time to change my cloths."

Time passed as they managed to buy everything for the cat and it was already past afternoon when they finally arrived at Makoto's place. They were in the kitchen as Makoto gave the kitten something to eat. Meanwhile, Sousuke sat at the kitchen table with the right hand supporting his head and his eyes following all the movements of his opposite. _"You're really cute."_ He spoke in a soft voice. "Eeeh..-" this time Makoto was 100% sure that he said it and this was the only thing he could say as he turned around. Makoto got even redder when their eyes meet each other and he rapidly turned around as something held him and pulled him back. He closed his eyes and the next thing he could feel was a warm breeze on his face. As he opened up his eyes, he saw Sousukes face right in front of him.

It took him some time to realize that Sousuke pressed his lips against his own. Now his head reached the limit of redness and he tried to escape, but the policeman was stronger than him and the only thing Makoto managed to do was to separate himself from the kiss. "W-Wha-" he tried to speak but Sousuke didn't let him nor did he let him escape. He released Makoto, but he pushed him against the fridge behind him, placed one foot right between Makotos legs and one hand right above his head, so that the fireman couldn't escape. "Y-Yama..-" Sousuke started to slowly and gently to stroke with a thumb over Makotos lips before he pressed his lips on them. The fireman slowly began to return the kiss as Souskue started to lick over Makotos lips as they kissed. The fireman understood his opposite wish and he slowly opened up his mouth and moved his own tongue a bit out as an invitation for Sousuke, who gradually took it and the kiss got even deeper. The heat started to raise. Souskes hand went along Makotos waist and he gently pushed his leg a bit in order to build up a much higher heat inside the fireman. Makoto let out a moan, which interrupted the deep kiss. He looked into his opposite eyes, the mouth wide open and a tongue half sticking out; _begging for more_.

"Wao, Makoto I didn't know that you like the kinky-stuff." A monotone voice interrupted the heat and Makoto pushed Sousuke all of the sudden away, with a face full of embarrassment. Sousuke on the other hand was more annoyed than embarrassed. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and searched for cigarettes in his pockets, without facing the intruder. "H-Haruka! What are you doing here?!" he cried while he tried to hide his erection. "Well, I live here. Don't you re-" –  
"What did you say?" Sousuke interrupted the young man with black hair, who looked at him with eyes telling that he doesn't like to be interrupted, but he answered anyways. "Haruka. Why do –" the next part of his question was interrupted, _again_, but this time with a really hard punch in the face. The policeman was literally out of his mind, all he could feel was rage; pure dark rage. **"I fucking kill you!"** he shouted as he tugged at his collar, ready to punch him again. But this time a familiar voice brought him back to his sense. "**Sousuke! Stop**!" he looked up and there he was; the redhead. Sousuke immediately let go; the eyes still full of hatred. "Didn't I tell you not to touch him?!" Rin was angry and he was aiming to hit Sousuke until Haruka hold him back. "Rin, you know well that I deserved it." The redhead let his hand sink and turned towards Haruka with the back to Sousuke. "I want you to leave this place.

"With pleasure." Sousuke was still full of rage, but he managed to hold it back as he walked out of the house. He couldn't believe anything of this, but more importantly: how could he forget Makoto. Makoto who was a friend of Haruka? How in the world? This made him angry again and he punched multiple times the wall with a fist. "Fucking shit!" He turned around. "Why didn't you tell me?" he glanced towards Makoto, who just gave him a crooked smile "I was afraid, that you wouldn't notice me.. again." This was unexpected, Sousuke didn't know how to properly answer because he was right. If he told him the truth he'd only focus on Haruka and Rin. Sousuke looked at Makoto whose expression went to a silent sadness, therefore he turned around and walked away. Makoto followed him.

_"__What a shit day."_

* * *

shit... I'm still not finished... but i swear the next chapter is going to be the last one!...

_well, I hope so.._

and like always thank you for reading it!


	4. Chapter 4

This site makes me sick. Literally. So I'm moving to ao3 and i'm going to delete my account here on someday in July.

AND YES I'm going to update all my fanfic's plus i'm going to start an Eren x Levi, Mika x Yuu &amp; Mako x Haru.

So, if you actually care you can follow me there. Not that my fanfic's are even that good to be acknowledged or anything.

Just wanted to let the people -who liked them- know. /what i still don't understand 'cause they're just so urghs..


End file.
